bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Yuuri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50775 |no = 1066 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 103 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 29, 33, 37, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75 |normal_distribute = 18, 12, 8, 5, 24, 12, 9, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79 |bb_distribute = 14, 12, 8, 5, 4, 3, 19, 10, 9, 7, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91 |sbb_distribute = 13, 9, 7, 4, 3, 2, 19, 10, 9, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A warrior from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. In order to bring the world he had envisioned into a reality, Yuuri transformed the bonds he had created with others into a bright light, using it to stop the powerful enemies that stood in his way. Believing in his friends, by the time the long battle had come to its conclusion he had led a great number of Volunteer Army warriors to become the savior of Yggdra. In the aftermath, when the continent had plunged into chaos once again, Yuuri and his comrades set off towards a new land in order to save their world. However, many trials would await the Volunteer Army as it battled its way towards fulfilling this new dream. |summon = We have a goal to achieve. Won't you fight with us to help us realize our dream? |fusion = Thank you. I'll keep fighting to make our ideal world into a reality! |evolution = Did you see that? Yggdra could be saved thanks to the power of the bonds made by the Volunteer Army. | hp_base = 4270 |atk_base = 1420 |def_base = 1340 |rec_base = 1410 | hp_lord = 6100 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1800 |rec_lord = 1900 | hp_anima = 6842 |rec_anima = 1702 |atk_breaker = 2098 |def_breaker = 1602 |def_guardian = 1998 |rec_guardian = 1801 |def_oracle = 1701 |rec_oracle = 2197 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Volunteer Army Bond |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk & greatly boosts critical damage |lsnote = 100% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Grab the light! |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 30% Crit & 20% BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Chrono Blade |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, slightly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge fill rate |sbbnote = 25% crit damage & 20% BC efficacy |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50774 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Yuuri is an Arcana and the hero of the story from one of Gumi's published titles, . *''Grab the light!'' boosts BB gauge fill rate, not BB gauge. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Yuuri2 }}